The Healer and Battler
by etudeoftheartist
Summary: After all, it was only fate that the two would eventually come together. A series of one-shots, not in chronological order, revolving around Red and Yellow from Pokemon Adventures. All in the Pokeverse. *SpecialShipping, may include hints of other Pokemon Adventures ships.*
1. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon Adventures.**

This is a series of one-shots I'm starting that revolves around Red and Yellow. They're not in any particular order, but they are all in the Pokemon world.

Also, I know that Uncle Wilton doesn't live in Viridian. But for the sake of this one-shot and perhaps future ones, let's say he moved to live with Yellow.

* * *

_Red_

Very rarely did Red get jealous of anyone. On any occasion that he did feel something remote to jealousy, it was a unique moment.

It was partially due to his attitude towards life. Despite his high personal expectations, he was not a particularly competitive person and chose looking within himself to improve, rather than aiming to beat others. No, jealousy did not get one anywhere.

It was also partially because of his so-called "density," or as Green put it, "the boy doesn't get anything!" True, Red had a reputation of not being able to understand when the hidden messages under people's words or when girls liked him-which occurred pretty often. He also was pretty clueless when it came to knowing which girl _he_ liked.

Perhaps it was because he chose not to overanalyze people or what they said. It did make one's life much easier, to not stress over every little thing.

But there was one person that he constantly scrutinized, always reading, for reasons he could not even fathom. He did not understand how the swing of her long, blonde locks, her rosy cheeks, and gentle smile could make his heart race. Most mesmerizing was when she worked in tandem with her Pokemon, whether it was rescue an injured wild creature, battle, or simply play around. Her hazel brown eyes were always alive, whether they be sparkling with joy or tightened with anger. No matter what, she was always the most fascinating specimen to him.

And that was exactly why Red was standing at the edge of Viridian City's local cafe, gritting his teeth as he watched Yellow chatting it up with the green-haired man.

N, was what the young man told them to call him, had arrived in Viridian, stopping briefly to take a break from his explorations of the world. He had worked briefly with Professor Juniper in Unova, before beginning traveling around the other regions. And though he had only been in the city for a few hours, the small town folk were all smitten and fascinated with the stranger.

His tea green hair fell around his face and tumbled down his back in a ponytail. He possessed a gentle yet intelligent air to himself, and his speech was eloquent and meaningful. His deep blue eyes, shadowed by his cap, were calm and seemed to see through all, as if he had experienced much despite his not quite old age.

But what irritated Red the most was how much N had in common with Yellow. They both lacked proper parents, loved Pokemon, and most excruciating, possessed the same ability of understanding Pokemon's thoughts and feelings. And he couldn't _stand_ it, how they were smiling at each other, eyes bright from the rush of their conversation. His stomach seemed to blaze with pins and needles and his throat constricted, and he swore he saw a glint in N's eyes.

"Arceus," he grunted to himself. "It's like they're perfect for each other."

Melodramatic, much? The truth was that Red couldn't even comprehend why he was feeling this way, or what he was even feeling for that matter. Jealousy? Annoyance? Protectiveness? A mixture of all three?

It didn't matter. All he wanted to do was walk over to the pair and drag Yellow away.

How long did he even have to stay? The Viridian City people begged him to stay, citing that having the Kanto champion in to welcome the newcomer would be honorable. So he was pretty much stuck in this dungeon until the green idiot left.

He walked over to the buffet to grab some punch, hoping to take his mind off of whatever he was feeling.

Green sauntered up to him playfully, making a big show of staring at Yellow and N and then back at Red, swinging her head back and forth before her eyes widened with understanding. "Ooh…" she sang teasingly, "Do I smell jealousy?"

"Shut up, Green."

Much to his annoyance, she responded by giggling instead of leaving, as he would have wished her to. "My, my, you're feeling awfully rude today, snapping at a girl."

"She's got that right." Blue walked over, managing to look serious and smug as he always did ever since Red first met him, smirking. "C'mon Red, be nicer." While they used to harbor dislike for each other as rivals, over the years, they had reached an understanding and respect of each other, that was somewhat close to a friendship. Blue he could stand, but not yet Green. The only thing that he remotely respected was her battling ability, which he had to admit was admirable. Other than that? Not much.

"Whatever." Red crossed his arms, scowling and leaning against the wall. He knew it was uncharacteristic of him to be so grumpy and serious-he usually reserved that for Blue.

"You know…" Green began, "You could just tell her."

"There's nothing to tell."

She gave him a long look. "What?" he protested. "There's nothing!"

Now both Blue and Green were giving him looks. "Dude, I'm not an expert when it comes to girls, but I'm pretty sure you're into her as much as she is into you."

"I'm not into her."

Blue began laughing. "Are you kidding me? Have you seen the way you look it her? Arceus, it's like you're trying to eat her with your intense-gaze-of-destiny!"

Green elbowed him in the side. "C'mon, don't tease him now," she chided the taller boy.

"Tease him?" Blue asked with disbelief. "You're the one that was just making fun of him for being jealous and mean to you earlier!"

The pair walked away, bickering good-naturedly all the way out the cafe, but they could not hide the constant brushing of their shoulders. Despite his inner turmoil, Red couldn't help but smile at the tentative displays of affection between his two fellow dex holders. They had to start dating soon.

Just like him and Yellow?

He glanced back over at N and Yellow, who were, _surprise, surprise_, still talking. Yellow was giggling, while N grinned. Disgusting.

Red plopped down in an empty chair and gulped down the rest of his juice, sighing and putting his chin on his fist. He took to staring ahead at one spot on the wall across from him, and not glancing at the happy pair once. He would not look at them. No, he wouldn't even take a peek. Nope.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Red."

Yellow and he were walking back to her place. As the meet-up with N had been expected to take all night, he was crashing with her and Uncle Wilton for the night. N had already departed to stay at another city person's home. But before he left, he bowed to Yellow, kissed her hand, and thanked her genuinely, while she laughed. This only served to fuel Red's whatever-he-was-feeling.

The dinner had lasted until _11 freaking o'clock_. Red had felt so good that N was leaving Viridian City soon, to journey to other cities and regions, and that he would most likely not see Yellow for a long time, if not ever again.

The man had left already, but for some reason, the prickling feeling still remained in Red's stomach. He didn't know why though. In fact, he had thought that he only feel relief once he was back with Yellow. But some strange emotion was still present.

Red didn't know whether it was a pang of longing, protectiveness, or perhaps even..._desire_. Despite his conversation with Blue and Green, the idea of being in love was Yellow was still a foreign concept to him. He was 17, two years her senior, and they were friends. That was how it had always been, being the best of friends, always coming to each other's rescue in times of trouble.

"Red!"

He glanced down at the young blonde next to him. "Were you listening to what I was saying?"

"Um…" As they were walking, he checked his reflection in a window, and realized he was making a sour, brooding expression. Attractive.

"Are you okay?" Yellow's hazel brown eyes glimmered with concern. She gently touched his arm with her hand, and immediately, warmth surged through Red. "You're just acting so strange…"

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. He picked at his hands, not wanting to speak, glancing to his side to see Yellow's lips pressed together with worry and eyebrows drawn together.

"Do you like N?" he blurted out.

She stopped and gave him an incredulous, confused look. "What? I-ah-what do you-um-" Yellow sputtered and stared at him with shock, then tried again. "I-No! No I don't like him."

"Wait what?" Now Red was the surprised one. "But you guys were seem so similar and were talking and-"

"Red, we were talking about Pokemon, traveling, and _N's girlfriend,_" she replied. "Besides, the point is that those are friend things. Not, you know, boyfriend girlfriend things."

They continued walking, and Yellow's cheeks were tinted pink, as were Red's.

Huh. Perhaps he was as dense as people called him. So dense, as to the point where he didn't understand the difference of interactions of when people were friends or in love.

He blew out a sigh of relief, as they arrived at Yellow's house. Quietly, they went about showering and brushing their teeth, careful not to disturb Uncle Wilton. But even if they did drop a couple dozen glass dishes on the ground, it wasn't like the older man would wake up. The only things he would awaken to were his own snoring, which was reminiscent of Groudon's roar, and the smell of food. Arceus, Yellow's uncle could probably sleep through an earthquake.

She bid him a quiet goodnight, they headed for their respective bedrooms.

Then, Red heard her stop and walk towards him. He spun around to see her step closer to him. Hesitantly, she placed both of her hands against his, her cheeks flushing from such a bold gesture.

He wondered if she could feel how hard and fast his heart was beating.

"There's only one boy that I like," she murmured softly, before standing up on her tiptoes to bring her lips to his.

Body moving on its own accord, Red's arms slipped around Yellow's waist. He melted into the kiss, inhaling Yellow's sweet, sweet scent and sighing at the feel of her lips on his. There was no sensation more pleasant, intense, and suffocating at the same time than this.

Arceus, she was beautiful.

She pulled away, smile shining despite the dark lighting, and walked into her room, leaving Red to stand there, dumbfounded. His head spun and he felt like falling down, though he felt the most alive he had in months.

Then he grinned like an idiot. A lovesick, dizzy idiot.

Later, he would have to thank N for initiating the first kiss of many between him and Yellow.

* * *

I appreciate reviews, faves/follows if you enjoyed. :)


	2. New Hat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon Adventures, yep.**

Thanks for your follows/faves. They really do make me smile. :)

* * *

_Yellow_

Bouncing on his feet, Red exited the gym, proudly flashing his bug badge as he did so. "One badge down, seven to go!" he cheered.

Yellow couldn't help but laugh at the sight. It was so Red, to be still electrified by every battle, even though he had been a trainer for the past seven years. Though this was the second time that the former Kanto champion was planning on challenging all gyms of a region, every victory was still absolutely thrilling.

The pair was traveling through Kalos for the first time, as their first traveling expedition since Kanto. It was Professor Sycamore, a friend of her uncle, who had invited the duo the come along to the region. At first, Yellow was reluctant to leave Viridian Forest, but eventually gave in after Red's begging. Arceus, she couldn't ever resist the boy.

Kalos did not fail to impress, with its beauty, sophisticated culture, and talented trainers. Red was intent on building a new team, defeating all the gym leaders and Elite Four, and most of all, mastering the so-called "Mega Evolution." While Yellow wasn't quite planning on battling the gym leaders, she also hoped to meet new Pokemon and have some good battles with fellow trainers.

They strolled past the huge fountain, and though they had been in Santalune City for the entire day, Yellow found herself mesmerized by the city again. Lush plants and roses grew in boxes on the roads and in the houses, and the homes were large and elegant. Best of all, French cafes stood at the sides of the city, inviting tourists and residents alike with its aroma of chocolate and coffee.

Red turned to her, eyes bright, and she knew at once that he had an idea. "I got a lot of money from all these battles…" he began

"So we should buy you a hat!"

Yellow immediately blushed. "Oh n-no it's okay, you don't need to. It's your money."

"Exactly! So I can use it however I want!"

"Don't you want to spend it for your mother or anyone else?" she continued, feeling bad that after all Red's hard work training and battling, he was going to spend his earnings on hat for her, of all things.

"Come on, Yellow. I really want to," he begged. He smiled that earnest and eager grin that always sent her heart fluttering, and Yellow could feel herself giving in.

Yellow tugged on her straw hat doubtfully. "I already have a hat though."

Red paused and frowned. "It's getting kind of old and frayed," he reasoned. "Don't you want a change?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "It's kind of special to me." Special didn't do it justice. The fondness, borderline lifeline, Yellow attached to her trusty straw hat was…._intense_, to say to the least. It was the hat she wore when Red first saved her life and taught her that Pokemon were friends, when she went to save him from the Elite Four, and when all those adventures to stop Team Rocket took place. It was also the hat she wore when Gold needed the feathers, and she took it off to give them up, showing Red that she was indeed a girl, not a boy.

It was the hat she wore when she first started developing a crush on Red.

"Well…" she said, before sighing. "Fine. But you have to let me give you something later."

He grinned, and Yellow thought for a moment she heard he mutter, "You already gave me a gift." Gift of what? she wondered.

Pika and Chuchu zigzagged along the path, chasing each other and leading the way to the hat store. _I want a hat too!_ Chuchu sang.

Yellow giggled. "They also want hats," she told Red.

He chuckled, and promptly, removed his red cap, which like her straw hat, was slightly muddy and worn out. Then, he plopped the hat onto Chuchu's head.

Amused, they watched Chuchu totter about in the hat, trying to walk, before falling over. "Might be a bit big, Chuchu," Red mentioned helpfully.

* * *

"And here we have some new fedoras that just came in yesterday," the sales lady offered.

The clothing store was large and bright, with the hats arranged on racks in the back, a mirror on one side, and a dressing room on the other. Already, Yellow was overwhelmed by the sheer number of hats and styles available. Not even Celadon City's department store had this many clothing choices.

"If I may," the lady offered, "Since you seemed particularly inclined to the color yellow, may I suggest the yellow fedora to match or a pastel felt hat to color block."

"Um…"

"How about this one, Yellow?" Red asked, holding up a dark blue hat. Yellow suddenly recalled Green warning her about Red and clothes going together. "_He has no fashion sense, missy. Watch out!"_

Unable to choose, Yellow ended up trying on all the hats in the store, with Red putting in "That looks good" or "Cool" for all of them. Consequently, she wasn't able to decide her favorite one.

Exhausted, she plopped down on the bench to take a break. This was exactly why she tried to avoid shopping at all costs, unless it was for trainer supplies.

"It's so hard to choose...because I think you look great in all of them!" he told her sweetly, and she turned pink.

"But I have to say that I really like this one."

He picked up the fedora, the one the salesperson had recommended. It was yellow, just like her namesake, with a white sash around the center.

Yellow tried it on and walked over to the mirror. It fit her perfectly, and the color was nice. Not to mention, it was similar to her straw hat. But best of all, Red liked it. And that was enough for her.

She nodded, and he snapped his fingers together. "Great, I'll go pay!"

* * *

Once outside, Red pulled the hat out of the box. "Here, let me put it on," he said.

Yellow took off her straw hat, and Red gently placed on the new fedora, his fingers brushing softly against her face as he drifted away, burning her skin with tingling sensations. She could have sworn he deliberately took his time as he did so.

He stared at her for a long time. It was a different gaze than the one he usually used towards her, serious and more intense than usual.

"You look pretty," he murmured, cheeks turning the color of his name and eyes softening, causing her to look away shyly.

As if her pulse wasn't accelerating enough, he leaned over and lifted the tip of her new hat. Then Red pressed his lips to her forehead.

Her mouth fell open, as he gently kissed her. Though she imagined most forehead kisses to be chaste and sweet, this one felt different...as if Red was channeling some sort of passion, or desire, into it, as if it had been long-awaited.

Ha. As if he had any passion towards her.

Slowly, albeit reluctantly, she noted, he pulled away. There was some sort of conflicting emotion in his eyes that Yellow could not read. It lingered for a few seconds, before he shook it off.

"Alright, let's go!" he exclaimed, back to his normal upbeat self. "The next road is super nice, according to the skater girl."

They walked towards the exit of the city, Red acting as if nothing had just happened, the Pikachus still playing, as usual, Yellow's heartbeat rocketing and head spinning.

She realized that she was still holding onto her old straw hat.

Holding it and turning it about in her hands, nostalgia flooded her. Sure, it was old, tattered, dirty, and made of straw...but it was her favorite hat. It was just special, because of everything she had experienced wearing it.

Then she remembered her fedora, as well as the kiss, and smiled. Perhaps the new hat would be even luckier. Maybe she'd even get an actual kiss from Red, or even a confession, while wearing it.

Now _that_ would make it a special hat.

* * *

Review? I like hearing from you guys.


	3. Mount Silver

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon Adventures.**

This is the more serious, stoic side of Red we see in the games. I personally prefer the more cheerful, determined and dense Red from Pokemon Adventures, but I imagine him this way after he trains on Mt. Silver for so long.

I originally planned to write a fanfic where Red and Yellow travel to Kalos, and include this chapter as the prologue and "New Hat" as one of the chapters. But I ended up writing a bunch of one-shots so...enjoy this former intro to an adventure/romance tale.

* * *

_Red_

Red stood on the mountain cliff, gazing out at the world.

Crisp, snow-blanketed hills, bursts of light twinkling through the indigo night sky, and scatterings of tall pine trees here and there. A magnificent, wondrous view, indeed. Only he did not see any of it.

His stare was blank. Dull. Dark. As if he was wrapped up in another world, unconscious of the beauty in front of him.

On him was only a small backpack, with food and his pokeballs, the clothes covering his body, and his cap. Even though his thickest piece of apparel was thin windbreaker and the icy wind was howling, Red did not feel the cold.

Pika walked up to his trainer and butted his legs anxiously. Absent-mindedly, Red leaned down and patted his Pokemon's head.

He felt empty, hollow. Unaware of the frigid, biting temperatures that should have froze him, but did not.

If he turned around and squinted his eyes, he could make out the figure of a young boy, posture slumped with disappointment. Just like every few days, a challenger had come to Mt. Silver, hoping to battle Red, hoping to triumph against the renowned Kanto Champion.

It had been six months on Mt. Silver and no one had yet beaten Red.

Each one of the challengers was fiery, confident, and fiercely determined to be the best, just like how Red was when he began his Pokemon journey. He remembered how cocky he was, how sure he was he was going to be the best trainer in the entire world, and how great it would feel when he did become so. Red would train and train, until his team was unstoppable and unbeatable.

The good part? He could say that his team of Pokemon, which he had been battling with for the past six years, was probably one of the strongest of all trainers. After rigorous training up on the mountains, his Pokemon were conditioned, powerful, and intelligent.

The bad part? His passion for battling was fading rapidly.

No, it was not fading. It was already gone.

It hadn't always been this way. After defeating Team Rocket and bading goodbye to his friends, Gold and Red made their way up to Mt. Silver to train together. Gold left after a few months, citing Crystal as his reason for leaving, leaving Red to train alone.

That's when the challengers began arriving. At first, Red had been encouraging to all of his competitors, cheering them and their Pokemon on when they lost, giving tips to improve.

But eventually, it became a daily routine. And Red was not one for everyday routines. When something did begin occurring on repeat, he would lose enthusiasm.

Now, he would remain silent, send out his Pokemon, defeat the trainer, and then turn away, leaving the disappointed and mystified challenger to trudge back down the mountain.

The reason why he was such a powerful trainer was that he believed most in strong friendships with his Pokemon. He truly understood their aims, strengths, and weaknesses, and knew that only by treating them with a gentle heart could he unlock their potential and help them reach their highest level.

But after achieving that, there was really nothing else to do with an all-powerful team, except battle endlessly and pointlessly.

Battles were no longer thrilling, and victories no longer electrified the 17-year-old dex holder. Rather, he found them boring and tedious, always the same Pokemon, same moves, similar trainers. He kept on winning, and everyday, the clock would reset.

Wake up, battle, train, win.

Wake up, battle, train, win.

For the first time, he wondered if he was really meant to be a battler.

He wondered if there was more to being a Pokemon trainer than being strong.

He wondered if this method of constant training and battling did qualify him as strong trainer.

He thought about Blue, who was probably handling his role as Viridian City Gym Leader with helping Professor Oak with his research, and Green, who was probably getting into all sorts of mischief for her thievery.

Then he thought about Yellow. Shy, naive Amarillo of the Viridian Forest, who could communicate with and heal all Pokemon. Despite her easily-flustered demeanor, Red knew not to underestimate her. She was fearless and would not stop to do the right thing, whether it was protect Pokemon or be loyal to her friends.

He remembered how she had thrown everything away years ago to find him, a boy who simply saved her from a Pokemon and barely knew, when he went missing. He remembered how she disliked battling yet first, yet trained until she was strong enough to beat Lance, and how she and Giovanni together defeated the dragon trainer. In her own thoughtful, intelligent, kind way, she had become one of the most powerful trainers he knew..

Red smiled fondly in memory of the perky, blushing, yet brave blonde, who didn't know it, but was stronger than he could ever be. He had always held a soft spot for her, which turned into genuine friendship, and perhaps something else, after she had taken off her straw hat and revealed that she was a girl.

He knew it didn't matter much, but it didn't hurt that she was incredibly pretty. She was small and short, but he knew from her endless playing with her Pokemon and adventures that she wielded quite a bit of muscle. Her eyes always shined when she met a new Pokemon, and her smile always warmed his insides. It was impossible to keep his eyes off her face, with her almost always pink cheeks, chocolate brown eyes, which held a touch of hazel, and her round jawline.

He wished she was standing there, so he could reach out and stroke her cheek, though he had never worked up the nerve to do that before.

He wondered if she would mind any company.

_Maybe I do need a break. Plus, I wouldn't mind seeing the others. Especially Yellow._

"Let's go, Pika."

The electric mouse's ears shot up as he saw his trainer walking down the mountain slowly, before letting out a squeak of happiness and zooming after him.

A small smile played at the edge of Red's mouth, his eyes the brightest they had been for months.

He was about to see Yellow again.


	4. T-Shirt (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or Pokemon Adventures.**

Important Note: I'm on vacation in Europe (yay!) until August 1st, so I apologize if my updates are infrequent until then. Funny thing is that being on vacation gave me the idea for this chapter and the next.

* * *

_Yellow_

Quite possibly, it was the most awkward vacation of her life.

The first awkward moment began soon after the six dex holders checked into the hotel and walked into their room.

They were staying in Coumarine City in the Kalos region for the week, their schedule including catching new Pokemon, exploring, and meeting the locals. Yellow's Uncle Wilton had invited her and her friends to travel with him to the small port town while he visited with some old fishing pals. And of course, the friends could not miss out an opportunity to travel together.

They set down their luggage at one side of the room, looking over the minimal space. Chuchu and Pika sniffed around, before curling up on one of the chairs together.

Gold flopped down on the nearest bed, bouncing up and down. "Man, this place is puny! Couldn't we have just booked more rooms?" he complained.

Crystal shook her head severely at her fellow trainer. "Don't be picky," she reprimanded him. "It has AC, running water, and blankets. That's already pretty good."

"Besides," Blue said. "This was the only free room. Which is strange, considering that the place is so shabby."

"Oh, you two," Crystal said. "We'll survive. Now, why don't we unpack, guys?"

"Sure," Red replied, agreeable as ever.

Gold began grumbling, which only incited even more severe glares from Crystal. By now, Yellow thought Gold would have known better than to be whiney or mischievous around the stern dex holder. After all, they had all known each other for six years.

Then again, he was Gold.

He jerked upwards from the bed, as if he had been shocked. "Let's go swimming!" he exclaimed. He sprinted over to his suitcase and rummaged around before pulling out his swim trunks, then dashing out the room.

"Gold!" Crystal yelled. "You didn't even unpack!" She sighed.

"I swear to God, he's so _impulsive_…" she muttered, before grabbing her swimsuit from her bag and heading out as well. "Gotta make sure he doesn't kill himself...or someone else while he does something stupid…"

Yellow wondered why Crystal continued to attempt to correct Gold's behavior, despite the lack of success. Perhaps there was another reason besides Cry's upright attitude...

"Count me in too!" Green said playfully, grabbing her things and walking out. Blue groaned, muttering "But I wanted to sleep...whatever…" before following her out.

This left Yellow and Red alone in the hotel room. The pair wasn't used to being alone together; in the past, they had usually hung out with the presence of their other friends. Naturally, the situation quickly became tense.

They were silent for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. Uncomfortably, he took off his head and scratched his hair, ruby-tinted brown eyes darting around the room, while she avoided his gaze and her cheeks turned pink.

Yellow noticed how the center of his cheeks were rosy, as well as his lips. She also noticed how much taller he was than her. Next to her tiny 5 foot 1 frame, he was a giant, standing at least a foot higher.

The two Pikachus took the opportunity to leap onto their respective trainers heads. Both trainers reached up to pat their Pokemon's heads at the same time, though still not speaking. His eyes bored into her.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. He opened his mouth to speak, but she hastily blurted out, "I'm gonna shower."

He closed his mouth, looking kind of disappointed. She grabbed her suitcase, not bothering to take out anything, and headed into the bathroom.

The hot water rolled over her, and she let out the breath she had been holding in. Her muscles, which had been tense this entire time, slowly relaxed.

Everything that Red did, whether it be smiling or throwing a Pokeball, made her turn pink. Even just _thinking_ about him holding open the door for her made her heart beat race. His mere presence made her question everything she was doing and whether it was acceptable and attractive.

It wasn't like Red could help it though. She had always had a crush on the older dex holder ever since they first met, which gradually progressed into genuine affection. Yellow loved how he wasn't too reckless like Gold, and not too focused like Blue. Rather, he was a perfect blend-cheerful, yet brave and determined. He was just so easy to get along with...and also fall in love with.

Sadly enough, he never seemed to get the hint when girls liked him. In fact, she had never seen him show or admit feelings to a girl. Add in Yellow's fear of expressing her feelings to him, and things would never work out between them.

She wished she could be more confident around him, and she felt a twinge of jealousy to be more like regular girls, like Misty or Green, who could talk to boys with ease and knew how to wear dresses. Why couldn't she be strong, self-assured, and socially capable like them?

No, even being able to speak or be _somewhat_ socially adept around him would be enough. Every time she tried to speak to him alone, she ended up with a blank mind and stuttering, which was utterly humiliating. And then, he would just smile and walk away, assuming she had forgotten what to say, which was partially true.

Arceus, it was so lame and embarrassing.

Yellow stepped out of the shower and toweled herself off quickly. Then, she unzipped her suitcase to grab her clothes...

...Only to find that everything was covered in white goo.

"Are you kidding me?!" she cried, before clapping her mouth with her hand. Carefully, she picked up the bottles, which were open and oozing out lotion, shampoo, and soap.

Desperately, she searched through the slimy pile, hoping to find unruined garments and objects. She came up with two pairs of underwear, and a sock.

Better than nothing, at least.

The clothes she had just worn were incredibly dirty, covered with mud and stains. Silently, she cursed herself for playing with the Digletts right before heading onto the ship.

A rap sounded on the bathroom door. "Uh...Yellow?" Red asked, sounding hesitant yet concerned. "You okay?"

"Fine. Some lotion exploded in my suitcase, so my clothes are all wet."

"Oh." A pause, then, "Should I come in?"

"No!" she exclaimed, face turning hot. "I-I'm not wearing any clothes!"

"Oh! Sorry, okay then."

"It's alright," she replied, while mentally face-palming herself for proving, again, to fail in regular communication.

Yellow pulled on the clean clothes that were available, before turning to her muddy clothes and tossing them on. They would have to do.

She walked out to see Red sitting on the bed with Pika, looking concerned. "Um, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Um…" Yellow managed, "You think Crystal and Blue will mind if I take their stuff?"

"Probably not. Let's take a look," he said cheerfully, giving her a smile and sending her heart into overdrive.

The suitcase was incredibly neat with everything organized tidily, not to mention pretty much unused, with all the clothes folded into one corner. There was literally a few undergarments, a pair of pants, a shirt, and a jacket, all for a week's worth of vacation, and some food and pouches took up the other space. Other than that, the bag was practically empty.

"She's an um...light packer?" Red put in humorously. "Crys likes packing as little as possible, says it's 'practical.'"

It was kind of pathetic taking any of Crys' things when there was barely anything to begin with, so Yellow looked into Blue's pack.

It wasn't too messy, but it certainly wasn't as pin-straight as Crys'. Unfortunately, the only clothes she appeared to bring were dresses. Low-cut, v-neck dresses.

She blushed at the thought of wearing something so revealing, especially around Red. "I can't wear dresses."

"I think you can."

"What?" she asked with confusion.

He reddened. "Never mind," he muttered. "Here, why don't you borrow my stuff?" he spoke quickly, words rushing out after one another.

He handed her a pile of clothes, which were clean, thank goodness. "Oh...um, are you sure?"

"Of course. Take whatever you like," Red responded.

Gingerly, Yellow picked up a pair of shorts, and a shirt, before scurrying into the bathroom to put them on.

They were way too large for her. The pants went below her knees, and the shirt was a tank top. It swallowed her up and showed off her arms, something she wasn't comfortable with. But she couldn't stop her breath from catching as Red's smell, earthy, distinctly masculine, and oddly invigorating, filled her nostrils.

She slipped back into the room, and Red caught sight of her clothes. His eyes widened. Yellow didn't blame him; it was probably surprising that she was wearing something other than a tunic, looking and acting more like a normal girl-something that she clearly was not.

His gaze traveled along her bare arms, as if he was taking in everything. Suddenly feeling naked, she looked away and shifted uncomfortably, feeling his burning gaze etch its mark into her skin.

"Thanks," she murmured.

Yellow was unsettled by how intense yet faraway Red's gaze was. "No problem," he muttered absent-mindedly.

He slowly shook himself out of his daze. "Sorry. You look different. A good different."

She flushed with pleasure, and he laughed, the cheerful light back in his eyes. "Come on, let's go meet the others!" He grabbed her hand and playfully tugged her out the door.

Yellow didn't feel uncomfortable around him for once. Rather, she felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

* * *

There will be a part 2 to the awkward vacations idea. I don't really like this one-shot, but I have a much better idea for the next chapter.

Also, I've noticed that most of my ideas take place before the pair admit their feelings for one another. And because they're all one-shots, rather than drabbles, and I like including some background, I keep on repeating "so and so's too scared to admit" and "so and so loves his eyes" and etc. I'll insert some chapters where the two are already dating so there's a change in pace.

I appreciate you faves/follows and reviews. :)


	5. Twin Beds (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Pokemon Adventures series.

This is part two to the Awkward Vacation idea from the previous chapter.

Also-I use the word "sexy" once, Blue makes suggestive jokes to rile everyone up, and two couples make out. Only make out. That's it. Then again, I shouldn't need to say that, 'cause this fanfic is rated T.

* * *

_Yellow_

The second awkward event, which was quite possibly the most uncomfortable, was the bed situation.

All six dex holders sat on the largest bed, watching Blue talk on the hotel phone.

Already it was 11 pm. It had been a long day, after exploring the town and meeting Uncle Wilton's friends. The Pokemon trainers were all showered and clad in their sleepwear, ready for bedtime.

"Mmhmm. Ok, it's fine then!...mhm...bye bye now!"

She turned to face the others, looking apologetic. "Well, this hotel apparently offers no extra blankets, pillows, towels, mattresses, or beds."

Yellow, as well as her friends, finally took in the dire sleeping arrangements of their room.

Three beds. Two twin beds, one queen. Which meant?

"Well that's fine," Red spoke up, to break the silence everyone had fallen into. "Gold, Green, and I can just sleep on the floor, and the girls take the beds."

Yellow's stomach went fluttery at his chivalry, though she assumed he was just doing it for the sake of being polite.

Gold, on the other hand, disagreed. "What?! No, no way am I sleeping on the ground. I mean, there isn't even a carpet! It's wood! Which means hurt! Which means bad sleep. And I like my sleep!" he protested vehemently.

"Such a diva…" Crys muttered, shaking her head, to which he glared at her.

"Alright. Then I guess we'll share," Green said, so to avoid another Gold-Crys bickering. "Ok, so-"

"I call being buddies with Green!" Blue exclaimed, jumping to her feet and wrapping her arms around his waist. "And we get the biggest bed!" She hugged him to herself while he froze, looking flustered.

"Um...er…" he managed, looking awkwardly around. "Ok then?" he agreed, though it came out as more of a question, while Blue looked extremely excited.

The rest of the dex holders just glanced around at each other. Yellow purposely refused to meet Red's eyes, because she _knew_ if they made eye contact for more than one second, she would turn purple, and promptly pass out.

_Don't look at him, don't look, resist the urge_, she mentally pleaded herself.

"So…" Crys began reluctantly. "How about Yellow and I take one, and you two guys-"

"Uh-uh. Arceus, there is no way I am _cuddling_ with Red. Look, I told you, we trained on Mt. Silver together, but that doesn't mean I am attracted to him."

"I uh…" Red scratched his head and looked weirded out, and just a bit annoyed.

"Fine," Crys retorted. "Then you and me?" she proposed, then promptly turned red.

"What? No!" Gold sputtered, face changing color to match hers.

"Why not? You disagree with everything!"

"Because!"

"Oh, I'm sure we boys and girls can behave ourselves in bed together!" Blue piped up, her arms still around Green, who had given into the strange position and placed his arms around the girl. She snickered, and winked at Yellow.

Everyone except for Blue cringed, who was still sniggering.

"Okay, fine then. But try to keep your hands to yourself. I know I'm smokin' hot," Gold smirked, flexing one arm, "But try to control your hormones."

Crys' face turned dark, and her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" She began walking toward the teenage boy menacingly, who had the nerve to keep talking.

"Well, I am 15. Which is the age most people get _super_ sexy," he continued, oblivious to the steam Yellow could practically see coming out of Crys' ears. "But I don't do snuggling, kay, Super Serious Gal?"

In a flash, he darted out the door. They could hear his cackling even from inside the room.

"I'm going to _kill_ him," Crys growled, clenching her fists before following suit and sprinting out as well.

After the door slammed shut, Blue detached herself from Green and clapped her hands. She grinned at Yellow and Red mischieviously, with an evil glint in her eyes. "Well, I guess that leaves you two!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Have fun sharing!" she giggled.

_Oh my...Mew, no, no…_

Yellow made a sound similar to the something of a chicken being strangled.

Red's eyes were wide bewildered. He snuck a glance at her, before looking away quickly.

_Someone vaporize me now._

She could barely _stand_ next to Red without feeling like she was going to combust. Any moment now, she was going to collapse into a pile of embarrassment, despair, and rage.

They stood in shock for _Arceus knows how long_, before Blue chimed in, "Okay! Time for bed, kids!"

Blue ran over to the light switch and flipped it off, before zipping under the covers of the queen bed, while Green shot them a look that said _This girl..._, before shaking his head and laying down on the other side.

Though, if he really minded the arrangement, he could have just refused.

"Oh, come on. Get over here," Blue spoke up after a few moments. She grabbed him and snuggled into Green, despite his squirming.

Red tentatively sat down on the edge of their (Yellow blushed at the thought of "their" bed) bed, still refusing to look at her. Which meant…

They _were_ sharing a bed. He had already given in.

And instantly, series of tragedies flashed through Yellow's head. What if she took up too much space? What if she stole all the blankets? What if she started sleep-talking and-Arceus forbid-revealed her feelings? And worst of all-what if she ended up cuddling with him? Red would never talk to her again, let alone look at her.

No, there was too much at stake here. She gazed around the room frantically, searching for an escape, and considered leaping out the window for a split second. She could just get her Butterfree to catch her, and then make a quick escape. Then she would just fly somewhere far, far away...like Unova...

"Yellow? You okay?"

Red's face was scrunched together-adorably, Yellow noted, despite the urgency of the situation-with concern and he was squinting at her, studying her. "You looked like you were about to pass out."

Well, she felt like it. "F-fine," she managed.

He nodded and smiled, before stretching out on the far side and closing his eyes, leaving Yellow to stand there.

"Do I really smell that bad?" he asked her after a few minutes, when she made no move to leave her spot standing up. Red propped his head up on one elbow and opened an eye. "I don't bite," he said, attempting to insert some humor into the situation.

_Come on, Yellow! Don't be a wimp. It's just sharing a bed with the boy you've been in love with for the past, what, eight years?_

Yellow summoned up the dwindling courage inside her and tentatively sat down. Then, she lay down on her back.

Even when she lay down on the far side of the bed, balancing precariously on the edge, she could still feel his body heat. She shivered.

The room was silent, which only seemed to make everything worse. Yellow coughed, mentally scolded herself for being herself, then took a deep breath. She shifted her legs, then readjusted her arms. Then she rearranged her head.

Red cleared his throat, and Yellow cringed. "Sorry," she whispered.

"You can take more room, you know," he whispered back, to which she scooted a millimeter in.

She glanced over at Green and Blue who were contently buried in each other's arms and snoring softly.

Before she could comment on them, a pair of strong arms wound around her and a nose brushed against her cheek. "Wha-" she squeaked, voice coming out octaves higher than usual.

She was turned around to face Red, whose body was pressed against her and face mere inches from hers.

"Is...um is this okay?"

Yellow could feel his heart hammering as fast as hers. Her breath was quick, and her head spun.

"Y-yeah." His arms were still draped around her body, and she could feel the hard muscles and lines of his stomach, as well as her heated cheeks. She hoped she would be able to keep her hands to herself in the night.

"Cool," he murmured.

In a few minutes, he was asleep, his snores rumbling through Yellow. With his features so peaceful, he looked years younger-definitely not 18.

She made a quick prayer to the Pokemon lords that she wouldn't sweat or drool on him, then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The alarm clock jolted everyone from their sleep, and signified the start of the most awkward, most intense, yet somehow the most pleasurable awkward moment.

It began when Yellow awoke once the piercing sound reached her ears, and found herself in an..._interesting _predicament.

The first thing she registered was feeling like someone was sitting on top of her. She inhaled deeply, only to find a mouthful of fabric and an earthy, distinctive scent.

She opened her eyes and shot back, sputtering with disbelief as she did so.

Somehow during the night, Red had ended up on top of her, their limbs tangled up in the sheets, his mouth pressed against her jaw. Thank Arceus that their clothes were still on-she would have died if that had not been the case.

Her shirt had shrugged up a bit, and his thumbs were pressed against her exposed stomach.

Heart palpitating, she began wriggling out of his grasp as quickly as possible.

He sleepily opened his eyes, then jolted up as he found the position they were in. "I...uh...wha…?!" he stammered.

"Ouch! Crys, what the-!"

Crys let out a shriek and Gold tumbled onto the ground with a solid thump. They lay in a pile on the ground, Crys on top, Gold on the bottom.

"That hurt!" Gold yelled, arms around her.

Face crimson, Crys struggled out of his grip. "Let go of me, Gold," she grumbled, pushing against him and trying to stand up. "Wha-"

He rolled over so she was under him, before pressing his mouth hard against hers and running his hands through her hair.

Her eyes went wide for just a second, before she began kissing him back.

Yellow and Red-they had successfully untangled themselves from each other, albeit with a lot of blushing-ogled at the passionate kissing.

Yellow wondered how they could kiss so easily. Perhaps they had practiced before?...

She didn't dwell too long on that thought. Better off not knowing.

"He looks like he's trying to suck the life out of her…" Red noted, while Gold and Crys made some very inhuman sounds and continued their liplock.

Blue leaped out of bed, eyes wide at the sight of the two on the ground. Then she threw her head back and laughed.

"I guess I was wrong. You guys _can't_ behave yourselves in bed!" She pulled Green up and out of the sheets and to his feet, while he blearily opened his eyes.

Which left Yellow and Red open-mouthed again, as Blue shoved Green against the wall and pressed her lips to his.

Yellow prayed someone would not enter the room that very moment, for they would see one couple on the ground, one couple against the wall, and one..._whatever_ standing in the center of the room with bed-hair and looking utterly lost.

Red cleared his throat, and Yellow jerked to look at him.

She froze in place.

What if he was going to do to her what Gold did to Crys and Blue to Green?

As if he could read her thoughts, he swallowed nervously. "Um…" he began, shifting from one foot to another.

She gulped and prepared herself to either wake up out of this nightmare or make a quick dash for the window. She tensed, and prepared to spring...

"Wanna get out of here?"

Definitely not what she was expecting.

Her heartbeat slowed to a healthy rate, and she sighed in relief. "Er, sure."

They headed for the door, stepping over Gold and Crys-who were, yes, still on the floor, though Crys seemed to have taken over and was again on top-and walking past Blue and Green, who were also quite busy.

Red and Yellow stood in the hallway outside their room for a moment, silent and still reeling.

"So, breakfast then?" Red proposed half-heartedly, looking as scarred as she felt right now.

At the moment, she could think of anything better.

* * *

The elevator ride down seemed much longer than usual, or maybe that was Yellow's mind stretching out the minutes as she remained in the confined space with Red.

Something was bothering her-and it wasn't seeing her best friends get passionate.

Yellow was kind of disappointed, she guessed, that Red didn't try to kiss her.

A small part of her was hoping that he would make a move back in the room, to finally show his hidden affections for her. She knew, it was completely unreasonable. The atmosphere had been too overwhelming, but still, she couldn't help it.

Then again, it wasn't like they were even together, or he ever dropped any hints to her. She was working with nothing.

_Get over it already,_ she chided herself.

"Yellow?"

She turned to look at him. Red looked nervous. Very nervous, like he was going to run away any second, or pass out.

"Red?"

He stepped closer, and her breath hitched.

"Red?" she asked again, but without any purpose.

He was coming closer, face leaning in.

He was so close, too close, even. His eyes closed, and so did hers.

He pressed his lips to hers in a smooth motion. He cradled her face with his hands, and she shuddered.

It only lasted one glorious second, but it felt like ages, before he pulled away slowly.

Red coughed and looked away. "I, um, didn't want to do that back in there," he muttered sheepishly, scratching his hair.

Yellow knew they looked odd, with their messy hair and pajamas and flushed faces, but she didn't care.

She hoped her heart wouldn't beat out of her chest, and that she would not float away from earth from ecstasy, and that she didn't look too flustered.

Definitely worth the awkwardness.

* * *

Later when the others finally joined them at breakfast, Blue ran up to them, giggling.

"I can't believe that worked! I _knew_, if I told you guys there weren't any other beds, this would happen!"

Everyone spit out their food. "You what?!"

"And best of all, I got pictures of Red and Yellow in the elevator! Priceless!" she cackled

_Somebody kill me now..._


End file.
